


Concentrate and Focus

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: Have I mentioned that I love princepavus’ Solana? Here’s a little something featuring her and my Maxiana’s son, Rhys.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Concentrate and Focus

Solana walked through Skyhold’s main hall, stopping at its large doors to look around the keep. Mama and Papa were standing at the training grounds, talking animatedly with Enchanter Maxiana and Knight-Captain Rylen. Bull and the Chargers were running drills not far from them and Cassandra was abusing the training dummies as she usually did.Solana giggled at the Seeker as she continued to look around until her eyes settled on a young boy not far from the huddle her parents were in.

He sat cross legged on the ground, his hands spread open, palms facing each other with half a foot of air inbetween them. His brow was deeply furrowed and his dark black hair fell in front of his bright periwinkle blue eyes. Something about him seemed familiar but Solana couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Suddenly a small, dull bolt of lightning passed between the boys hands and she realized all at once why she recognized this boy.

It was Enchanter Maxiana’s son. She had heard about him but had yet to meet the kid. He was a few years younger than her if she remembered correctly and was clearly a mage.

She climbed down the large staircase and walked towards him. Her shadow loomed over him when she reached the spot where he sat but the boy didn’t look up at her. He just continued to concentrate on his hands and another bolt grew in one hand as he tried to push it into the other.

“It’s not easy being a new mage,” she said, jutting her hand out for the boy to take. “I’m Solana.”

The boy looked up at her and she felt her breath catch for only a quick moment. The boys eyes were nearly identical to Enchanter Maxiana’s except his were more blue while hers were more purple.

“You’re the Herald!” The boy exclaimed in an excited tone.

Solana laughed, taking a seat next to him. “That’s what they say. What’s your name?”

“I-I’m Rhys,” he replied, his eyes not leaving her for even the briefest second.

“Enchanter Maxiana is your mama right?”

Rhys nodded slowly at her.

“How long have you had your powers?”

“Well,” he said, his eyes dropping to the ground. “That’s why I’m here. I just got them about a month ago. I was staying with my Grandma Lucia in Antiva but when they started my Ma wanted me to be here with her.”

“Oof, I know what you mean kid.” She huffed, glancing towards her mother who she quickly realized was watching them. Deidra flashed her a small smile before turning her attention back to the other adults.

“It’s nice being here with her. I missed her a lot,” Rhys shrugged. “We haven’t had our first lesson yet.”

“Maybe I can help?” Solana offered. Her smile wide when the boy enthusiastically nodded at her in response. “All right, do as I do.”

Solana held her hands up like Rhys had been before and Rhys did the same. “Ok, one of the first things Mama says about magic is that you have to focus on what you want and learn how to control your magic before you can start learning spells. So concentrate on what you want your hands to do. Like this.”

Solana focused on her hands and let the flames pass between them. The light of the fire brightening her golden eyes.

Rhys looked down at his hands. His expression was rough and his face scrunched up as he sat. A small periwinkle bolt started to grow in his left hand and he grunted as he tried to push it over to his right. After a minute or so, he dropped his hands and sighed.

“I can’t do it!” Rhys exclaimed, his shoulders slumping down in defeat.

“You can Rhys! Just try to relax a bit and focus on what you want the lightning to do.” Solana reassured him. “Try again.”

Rhys tried a several more times, Solana continuing to encourage him with each one. She had lost track of how many times he had tried when suddenly a flash of periwinkle blue light flashed in front of him.

“I did it!” Rhys said getting up onto his feet, bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Great job Rhys!” Solana congratulated. “Try it again!”

“Okay!” Rhys exclaimed. He held his hands up, his face relaxing and his eyes closing as he focused. Another periwinkle blue bolt passed between his hands, this time brighter and bolder.

“I think you got it!” She said, grabbing him and giving him a hug.

When she let go of him she noticed right away that his face was bright red and his eyes wouldn’t meet her own.

Rhys smirked, “Thank you Herald.”

“Nah,” she said, playfully pushing his shoulder. “Call me Solana. Now c’mon, let’s go show your mama.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
